


A Happy Beginning

by xDomino009x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, Cake, Closeted Character, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Good times, Happy Ending, Im making up for that one really angsty thing i did, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Smut, Please Forgive me, Tracer is Cupid, i made them happy now, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: When Lena has a surprise planned for Angela, the doctor isn't too happy about it. Until Lena convinces her that a blind date is a great idea, but doesn't tell her the part where her date is a woman





	1. When they met...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote a really angsty piece earlier so to cure my friends of their wounds I promised fluff. Here I am, delivering fluff!  
> Please enjoy

“Hey Angela?”

The doctor looked up from her desk, from the piles and piles of reports and files that littered it, and stared at the girl. She never came in speaking like that unless she wanted something and wasn't sure if she’d get it. “What is it, Lena? Angela asked, looking back down to her work and picking up her pen again. She sighed as another equation came her way, scribbled the answer in a matter of seconds and then looked back up to Lena. “Well?”

“Oh, well… d’you remember when you said you wanted something like what me and Emily had?”

Angela felt herself going red. She’d made the comment at a small party, where she’d been plied with rose until she’d been fit to spill confidential information and had compensated by instead telling Lena she was jealous of her relationship with Emily and oversharing with the rest of the group. She was just thankful most of them had been as out of it as she had, but apparently Lena remembered, damn her heightened metabolism. If it hadn't been for that accelerator strapped to her chest she’d have been as gone as the rest of them.

Instead of being petty and denying it she just sighed and nodded, putting her pen down. “If you want to set me up with Jesse again, I’ve already told you he’s-”

“I got you a date!” Lena exclaimed, as though she couldn't keep the information in any longer than she had to. Angela looked at her, half way through telling her that McCree wasn't her type or wasn't into her or women or something that would stop the attempts to set them up on an elaborate moonlit date and thrust them towards an epic romance. It wasn't going to happen. Neither was this date.

Angela sighed, looking at her watch. She’d been able to hold off against Lena’s pestering for a good while, but eventually the girl had worn her down like she always did, and Angela had agreed to come on the date if only to shut her up.

In truth, once she had heard a little about her date, she was somewhat intrigued as to who this mystery man was. She hadn't seen anyone around who fit the description she’d been given. But another professional, like herself, would be a pleasant change to the men who had complained when she put her job first like she’d always said she would. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. Hopefully Lena’s friend would be different.

He was already late. Strike one.

“Angela?”

She looked up from her watch, caught in the middle of wondering if she should just leave. She’d been stood up before now, it was the reason she relied more on herself for finding a date than online dating services.

The woman was beautiful, tall and fair skinned, her black hair somehow warm instead of a stark contrast. Her eyes were a honey brown and crinkled at the edges by her smile. It was infectious, and Angela found herself grinning too. But there was just one problem. This woman, well, she was a woman.

“I’m Amélie,” she said, putting a hand on Angela’s shoulder and kissing her cheeks in greeting. Her thick accent could have made it hard for Angela to understand her if she hadn't grown up between Zurich and Geneva. She was French, and Angela knew enough of the language to get by in either that or English, whichever the woman preferred.

She nodded and then stood outside the coffee shop a little awkwardly. She didn't quite know what to do with herself, never having been on a date with a woman. Did things happen differently where there was no man to lead the way or pay for the order even if she insisted she could pay her half?

Fortunately Amélie seemed in no way confused as to what she should do, and took Angela's hand gently enough that she could pull away if she wanted without being offensive, and lead her into the cafe. “Should we find a seat, or would you like to order first?” Angela looked from the seats to the queue.

“It’s busy, maybe we should find a seat first.” It seemed logical, and she was glad to see Amélie agreed with her.

They found a seat on the upper level, beside a window that overlooked the street/ from here they could see the shoppers going about their days, and it gave Agela something to look at instead of her date. It wasn't that she didn't find her attractive - how could she not 0 but she wasn't sure if she should be so open about looking at a woman in the same way she might admire a man’s features. It was uncomfortable.

“You seem distracted,” Amélie pointed out, taking a menu from the centre of the table and looking through it carelessly. Her eyes didn't wander from Angela for long, she smiled each time their eyes caught.

Angela shook her head and took the other menu, not even reading what was in front of her. “It’s just been a long day, I’, sorry. Work is hectic right now.”

“Lena assured me you had the day off today, I’m sorry if this is inconvenient.”

Angela laughed and sighed. She had indeed had the day off, and she explained this to Amélie who seemed very interested in her work. More so than most people she spoke to. The woman listened to the details of what she did, even nodding and asking a question here and there too. Angela was in her element, babbling about science and maths and all the other things that made up her work. She left out the details of her out of lab work, the injuries she’d seen and the deaths she hadn't been able to prevent. They hardly seemed fitting for a date conversation.

Amélie laughed suddenly when she was mid sentence. Angela looked at her, concerned she’d done something wrong. “Your eyes light up while you’re talking about your work, cherie, it’s beautiful.”

Angela blushed and looked outside for a second before glancing back to Amélie who was still watching her. After a while Angela asked if she knew what she wanted and left to order, cheeks still red. She felt eyes on her for a while, then looked back to see Amélie gazing out the window and poking the screen of her phone.

In the queue Angela pulled her own phone out and tapped in Lena’s number. The phone rang once, twice, and then, “Hiya luv! Don't tell me she didn't turn up, I had a good feeling about her!”

“No, she turned up. I just want to know why you didn't tell me she’s a,” Angela lowered her voice so she did not draw attention to herself, “She’s a _she_.”

Lena muttered something to someone off the phone that made Angela blush a deeper shade of red than Amélie’s compliment had. She hadn't needed to hear that over the phone or at all. “Actually, you seem busy,” she told Lena, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She put the phone down in time to place the orders and looked mortified at the blank screen. She didn't need to know that, and now she’d never forget it. She waited for a minute, then left the counter with a number plaque and two cakes, one bakewell tart and one slice of banoffee pie. She was feeling more than a little self conscious of her sweet tooth right about now.

When she reached the table Amélie got up at once. It was only now that Angela really looked at what she was wearing. While Angela had found herself one of the few dresses she owned, a summery blue cocktail dress with a handkerchief hem and lace to cover where the neckline dropped, Amélie had turned up in a blazer and tight fitting black jeans. Now she’d taken the blazer off, and was just in her blouse, one too many buttons undone to leave certain things to Angela’s imagination. She wondered if it was intentional.

“So I guess Lena didn't tell you that you’d be on a date with a woman?” Amélie asked, her smile finally faltering.

Angela shook her head and looked awkwardly down at her hands. “That doesn't mean I’m not happy to be here, just… I haven't known long, you know.”

It took no time at all for Amélie’s smile to come back in full force, just on the human side of perfect really, and for Angela to smile again too. They looked at the cakes on the table and dug in at once. “That smells amazing,” Amélie commented as she finished a mouthful of her tart. Angela looked down at the cake and scooped a corner up with her fork.

Offering it across the table she muttered, a silly joke that at least amused her, “Say ‘ah’.” Amélie took the cake and almost choked as she laughed, managing to swallow before she did and then shaking her head.

“You really are a doctor then,” she stated. Angela didn't quite know how to reply.

It took maybe another five minutes for their coffees to arrive, and another ten for them to finish them. They didn't talk as much as they drank, and Angela honestly appreciated it. Coffee was a drink she enjoyed in the peace and quiet, not when she was under pressure to divulge information about her life to a near stranger. Amélie gave her that quiet.

And when they finished drinking they didn't leave, just stayed at the table talking about little bits of their lives that held no great meaning but were important all the same. Amélie told her about her best friend, Gerard Lacroix, how she was here visiting him for a week. She said she’d like to see Angela again if that was okay. This had been a good first date.

 _First date_.

That implied there would be more and Angela was okay with that.


	2. It was fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only going to be a one shot... and then I planned some more chapters so there's more coming over the next few days

Their second date was two days later, after Lena had set the whole thing up since neither of them had thought about swapping numbers and the girl refused to hand them out to either party. They met inside a nightclub, after Angela spent ten minutes wandering around in the strobe lighting while Amélie watched from the side-lines, very amused, until she took pity on the good doctor.

It was definitely less awkward than their first date. Lena had made sure of it, sending them to a small section of the city that was home to a good selection of gay bars and even a restaurant that stayed open late into the night. It was easier to be with a woman surrounded by same sex couples, and Angela appreciated the thought to no end.

But this was also somewhat unfortunate, since Angela wasn't the least sure of her ability to hold alcohol after the incident that had got her this date, or her dancing skills. They had remained untested and so far she'd been able to dodge any hint that Amélie might want to get up and dance with her in the small cluster of other couples and third wheels that were already moving to the music. The dull bass seemed to echo through her feet and up her legs even as she shouted over it that she was just going to get another drink. A soft drink - she wasn't going to make a fool of herself in front of a woman on the second date.

“No you’re trying to avoid me,” Amélie told her, grabbing her arm and tugging her back down. It didn't hurt, Amélie never did anything roughly or aggressively. There was just enough force to convince Angela to sit, and then Amélie was leaning over to talk in her ear at a normal level. “You don't know how to dance, do you cherie?”

Angela shrugged and grinned sheepishly. They were still close enough for her to not shout as she replied, “I’ve never danced at a club before. I don't go often.”

Amélie nodded and got to her feet, offering her hand. She was smiling, the blue and red lights catching on her teeth, sparkling in her eyes, and Angela remembered how easy it seemed for this woman, a near stranger, to convince her to do things she normally wouldn't. Like going on a second date so soon after the first, or going on a date with a woman at all.

Although Amélie was certainly more fun than most of the men she’d been on dates with before now.

She took the hand offered and got up to stand beside Amélie. The woman walked her over to the dance floor and stopped in the centre. She laughed softly as Angela looked around at the groups on all side of her and stepped closer to tell her it was easier to get caught in the flow if you threw yourself into the middle of everything.

So here they were, in the middle of absolutely everything.

Amélie put her hands on Angela’s hips tentatively, hovering them there for a moment hardly touching until she was sure the doctor had no complaints. Angela didn't, none at all. She didn't know what to do with her own hands though. So Amélie showed her, reaching and putting them around her neck before moving her hands back to Angela’s hips.

In the centre of the moving bodies she felt silly, but Angela focused on Amélie and her perfume and glittering eyes, instead of the sweat and booze that stained the people around her. It helped, until she realised she was staring at the woman’s lips. She looked down quickly and found her cleavage instead. Sighing, frustrated, she looked quickly to the side instead.

“I want to kiss you, cherie,” Amélie whispered in her ear, voice hardly audible over the thrum of the music, holding her closer and smiling as she moved back away. She took an amused kind of joy in seeing the conflict in Angela’s eyes. Torn between letting her and running away, Angela just smiled back and then frowned at herself for being an idiot. “Do you want me to?” Amélie asked, still swaying gently to the song. Angela hadn't even realised they’d been dancing this whole time.

Angela licked her lips, glanced away and then back to Amélie. “I don't know.”

“Let me know when you do, cherie.”

It didn't take her long to figure it out. Nor did it take long for them to finish dancing after that first quick kiss. Amélie went to get drinks, both alcoholic, and came back to find Angela sitting in one of the booths on her phone. “Checking in with Lena? Making sure I’m not a vampire or something?” She winked as she sat down and Angela quickly put her phone away.

“Just a patient, he’s being a nuisance and I thought I’d check up on him.” Angela smiled apologetically, almost regretting sending a quick message to Gabriel for an update on Jesse’s status, but Amélie laughed and kissed her cheek quickly before pushing the drink she’d brought for Angela in front of her.

It was bright blue, and Angela wondered what had been put into it to make it that colour. But she trusted Amélie, and knew she wasn't allergic to anything that went into most drinks. She hardly had any allergies at all really, so she took a sip.

Coconut and lemonade and maybe a hint of something else hit her tongue in an odd combination she found quite nice.

“Do you like it?” Amélie asked. Angela nodded. It was a good cocktail, and it didn't take either of them long to finish their drinks and move onto a second. After about ten minutes they were say nursing their third drinks, after doing good for the pockets of the bar staff with Amélie’s generous tips. She’d only learned after agreeing to come to a club with her, that Amélie was a somewhat renowned dancer in Paris. Ballet, if she remembered correctly, and apparently it paid well for her.

“Amélie?”

The woman hummed and looked at her, eyes still as sharp and focused as ever even as she took another sip of her drink and put it back down. She reached to brush a strand of hair from Angela’s face, pushing it back behind her ear. “Can I kiss you, Angela?” she asked, her hand not leaving the woman’s cheek, before Angela could speak again.

Angela nodded, sitting still and waiting for Amélie to come to her. She didn't know how this worked, she felt so stupid.

Until Amélie was kissing her, end everything felt fine. It was fine as Amélie’s lips pressed against hers. It was fine as Amélie pulled away and Angela moved forwards to keep kissing her, as Amélie moved her other hand back to Angela’s hip where it had been resting as the danced together.

It was fine until they parted and Amélie frowned slightly at the edge of the table. “I really like you Angela,” she told her, without looking at her. It wasn't a good start to a conversation, and Angela took a nervous mouthful of her drink hoping it looked natural. “But I go back to France in three days.”

Angela nodded. It was fine, she told her, it would be fine. They should just enjoy the time they had now instead of sitting here dwelling on that. Amélie nodded silently, and moved back to kiss her again without asking this time. She didn't need to. Angela held her close.

It was fine.


	3. Until...

There was a knock at the door. Angela looked up from her papers, squinted at the clock on the far side of her living room and sighed. Almost midnight. She should have been getting some sleep, but instead she’d been spending the night looking at papers and worrying how it was going to feel when 3pm came tomorrow and Amélie was gone, back to her home and all the other women she could have over there. It was a long way away from the Swiss headquarters where she worked, but she couldn't ask for a transfer for a week long romance, she just couldn't.

Could she?

She went to open the door, looked through the small peephole and saw a figure in a dark hoodie, soaked through from the rain. She wasn't sure who would be calling on her at this hour, so she slid the chain onto the door before opening it and then made to see who it was,

Amélie turned to face her, dripping wet, her face tearstained. She looked so small, especially in the hoodie and loose trousers outfit she was wearing. She looked so dapper the rest of the time, and now she just looked tired, and very upset.

“Come in, get out of the rain,” Angela invited, standing to the side so Amélie could come into her apartment. Once she closed the door she went to move some of the papers off the seat beside hers on the couch and then stopped, looking at Amélie. She didn't really want her sitting in those clothes on her sofa. “I’ll get you some dry clothes?” she offered. Amélie smiled and nodded. She didn't speak.

Angela was worried as she walked away, leaving Amélie alone to look through the papers if she wanted or browse the various ornaments and framed pictures that lined the shelves of the doctor’s home. She wondered what her taste in home furnishings would say about her, although she doubted Amélie would care if she chose a gold leaf picture frame over an antique silver one.

When she returned to the living room with a pair of pyjama trousers and a tshirt she saw Amélie still standing awkwardly in pretty much the same spot. She had never seen Amélie looking awkward before, she wasn't sure if it was worrying or a little endearing.

“Thank you,” Amélie muttered as Angela handed over the clothes, “Do you mind…” She nodded towards Angela’s room and made a motion with the clothes.

Angela shook her head.”Go right ahead, feel free to take a shower while you’re in there.”

Amélie nodded and then walked through, not looking back or showing any of her usual charm or sass. Angela wondered if the woman would need anything else, and once she’d heard the shower room door close she went into her bedroom, pulled a pair of socks from a draw and a fluffy dressing gown from the back of her wardrobe door and put them on the bed besides the pyjamas Amélie had left behind. Then she left and waited in the living room.

For part of the wait she read her papers again, wondering if she could get them all ordered and filed away before Amélie came back. After ten minutes had passed and she was still only through three out of the dozens of papers she had she decided it was time to give up for the night and find something else to do.

It was odd having someone else in her home this late, especially Amélie. She kicked herself or not asking if the woman was okay, but she could do it after the shower.

Instead of worrying she set about rooting through the kitchen for something to offer her unexpected guest. She was low on most things, short of cooking up a beef joint from frozen and offering that with maybe some tinned peas and a slice of bread. With a sigh, she grabbed a few slices of bread and dropped them into the toaster. She looked for glasses and then for something to put in them. Fizzy drinks were out of the question this late. Milk felt to motherly. She settled on the half empty bottle of rosé and poured two half glasses.

Rosé and toast. She scoffed. How classy.

After a few soft bangs from the bedroom as Amélie pulled on the clothes, the woman emerged. Angela grinned. Amélie looked just short of ridiculous. The trousers were a few inches too short, the tshirt was too tight over her chest and the fluffy socks and dressing gown just completed the look.

Amélie laughed, then sniffed. “Is something burning?”

With a few choice words, Angela jumped up and ran to the toaster. She popped up the toast and tried to grab it, hissing as she burned the tips of her fingers, and then scowling at the sad, blackened pieces of bread on the plate beside the wine glasses. “I completely forgot.”

“It’s fine, don't worry.” Amélie came to her side, looking at the toast and the wine and raising an eyebrow. “Your seduction skills need… polishing up,” she teased, smirking at Angela who just laughed and shook her head.

Amélie took her hand and inspected her fingers. “Does it hurt?” she asked, running her own finger over the red marks. Angela shook her head. Before leading her over to the tap to run her fingers under cold water, Amélie kissed the tip of each finger, even the ones that hadn't been burned, and smiled as Angela bit her lip. “You’re so pretty when you’re flustered,” she told her before she turned to go sit on the couch, leaving Angela with little time to think of a comeback.

So she just took the wine glasses and sat down beside Amélie, who turned to her and smiled still, taking a sip of her drink before putting it down on the floor beside the leg of the couch. She was so much more relaxed now, Angela almost didn't want to ask her what was wrong and bring it up. But she did.

Amélie looked away for a moment and then back, still smiling but sadly now. She ran the back of her fingers down Angela’s cheek and then frowned. “I’m going to miss you,” she told her, “When I go home. I don't want to leave you behind, but we can't be together and still do what we need to do. Your work is important, and so is mine. I just wish things were different cherie. I wish…” She shook her head and cleared her throat. Her eyes were shining with tears she seemed reluctant to shed. “But that’s not why I’m here, to be upset and emotional. I want to spend some more time with you.”

Angela put her glass down too, on the other side of the sofa, and moved forwards. She kissed Amélie quickly, tasting the last traces of the shampoo she’d used earlier on her lips. Amélie smelled a little like her now after using her bath products, and that was almost attractive. Angela wouldn't say she was vain, but seeing Amélie in her clothes, smelling like her shower gel, made her think about what things could be like. “Pretend you don't have to go,” she told Amélie, “Pretend you’re not leaving tomorrow.”

With a nod Amélie shifted, took Angela's hand and guided her to her feet and then to kneel with her legs either side of Amelie's. They stayed like that for a moment, Angela looking down on Amélie for once. The new angle was flattering, although Angela was sure the younger woman would look good from any angle. Amélie pulled her closer, hands reaching up to the buttons of Angela's blouse as she brought her in for a kiss. Each button undoing sounded so clear to Angela, who held her breath each time she felt the fabric loosen around her until it slipped off over her arms and fell to the floor.

She felt exposed all of a sudden, leaning back and bringing her arms in close to her sides. Amélie took her hands, wrapped them around her neck again like she had at the club and put her own hands on Angela’s hips. Then she waits, moving her hands ever so slowly up Angela’s sides and giving her every opportunity to tell her to stop. Angela didn't, instead she nodded, somewhat nervously, and Amélie leans in.

Her lips touched Angela’s collarbone first, leaving feather light kisses there as her hands moved up, fingers trailing along her spine until they traced over the silky back of her bra. The clasps were easy to undo. Amélie dropped it down with Angela’s shirt and returned to kissing her, lips trailing lower as Angela’s heart hammered in her chest.

She pulled Amélie up to bring their lips together. Amélie did it without question, she knew why Angela suddenly wanted her to stop and it didn't bother her.

Angela stopped kissing her lips, moved to her neck and pushed her back against the backrest of the couch. Amélie smiled, teeth worried her lower lip as she sighed into Angela’s shoulder. She took one hand and held it over Angela’s heart, slightly on the left side of her sternum, feeling the faint flutter of it beating beneath her palm. She had to move when Angela lifted the borrowed top up and over her head, leaving it on the floor with the other items of clothing.

Amélie let her head hang back against the backrest as Angela busied herself kissing up and down her body, stopping to pay extra attention to the places she quickly learned make her shiver.


	4. It was perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!

Angela woke up first the next morning, still sleepy and a little sore from the night before. Her hair was a mess after not being up in a ponytail while she slept, or while she did other things. She’d blame Amélie for that.

As her mind drifted to her, Angela turned under the covers, under Amélie’s arm as the woman cuddled up to her a bit closer in her sleep. She was at least glad to see that Amélie’s hair got as mussed as her own did overnight. She wasn't the only one who’d be explaining the awful case of bedhead to Lena later today. 

Although, she would be wouldn't she?

Amélie was still leaving in - she checked the bedside clock - five hours and forty six minutes. She watched the clock roll over to the next number. Forty five minutes.

With a yawn and a stretch she turned back to the edge of the bed, carefully moved Amélie’s arm from over her waist, and quietly crept out of bed. She followed the trail of clothes back into the living room, picking them up and dropping them onto the couch. A few she kept hold of to dress herself, quickly as she could, in the living room. She was thankful the blinds were shut. She didn't need to scandalize the neighbours across the road, thank you very much.

Once she was dressed, only in pyjamas but it was something, she went to make coffee for herself and for Amélie, who she could only assume was still sleeping soundly in her bed. She blushed at that, and then at the memory of last night. When she caught her reflection in a mirror she stopped what she was doing and went for a closer inspection.

Down one side of her neck was a string of dark bruises, from just beneath her ear to… 

She followed it down, pulling the collar of the pyjama top down as she went. Down almost to her breast. She sighed and figured she’d be wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer, as if that wouldn’t be obvious enough for Lena to start poking fun and asking questions.

She sighed and went back to making coffee, putting the kettle on and setting out two mugs. She remembered how Amélie liked her coffee from their date at the coffee shop. Their first date, only a few days ago. And now Amélie was in her bed. A quick turn of events but one she couldn't help but feel happy about.

If Amélie had to leave today at least they’d done what they said they would and they’d enjoyed their time together.

Definitely, she’d enjoyed it.

The kettle boiled, and Angela added water to both mugs, milk and two sugars to one. Then she carried them through to the bedroom, set hers down on the bedside table closer to her side of the bed, and the milky one down beside Amélie. She shook the woman’s shoulder gently to wake her. 

It took Amélie a while to open her eyes, but when she did Angela was struck by how adorable she looked in that moment, instead of the suave woman who’d spent the last week flirting with her shamelessly. “Good morning Amélie,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss her temple.

“Take your shirt off and come back to bed, cherie,” Amélie muttered, eyes half lidded from sleep. Angela laughed and complied, dropping the shirt down beside the bed and sliding under the covers once more. Amélie just about let her put her coffee down before wrapping her arms around her and kissing her.

Angela sighed against her lips, letting herself be pushed back against the pillows and Amélie straddle her hips. “You look pretty comfy in those pillows, princess,” Amélie quipped, winking and leaning in to kiss her again.

“You can stop right there,” Angela said, laughing and holding a finger up to Amélie’s lips.

With a sigh Amélie sat back up. “Funny, you didn't say that much last night.”

At that, Angela grabbed on of the cushions and threw it at Amélie. They laughed together, making the most of whatever time they had left.

 

Hours later, Angela checked her phone. 

_ Flight’s leaving. Adieu cherie :* _

Angela let it fall out of her hand and hit the floor with a dull thud. She tried to ignore the tears stinging her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Instead she thought about how they’d promised to write each other and visit when they could. She clung to that as she lay in her bad still, huddled up where Amélie had slept last night. The covers still smelled like her a little bit, and for when they didn't anymore Amélie had slipped a bottle of perfume into Angela's hands at the airport. 

She’d get a new one, the same one Angela wore, when she got to Paris she’d said. Until they saw each other again.

Angela sighed. She wondered how much tickets to Paris were. And how much it would cost to see a ballet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a good read, let me know what you thought if you like :)


End file.
